Sweet Home Alabama 2
by XxStephXx
Summary: this is what happens after the film ends. Melanie finds out she's pregnant but who's the father. This shows Melanie and Jake raising their family if you loved the film you'll love this
1. An Anniversary and a shock

**An anniversary and a shock**

Melanie Perry was in her office arguing with her employees in New York.

Melanie had recently got back together with her husband and love of her life Jake Perry after leaving a well known politian called Andrew at the alter.

Jake and Melanie were planning to buy an apartment in New York where Melanie's business was based, but she could do a lot of her work at home in Greenville, so they would live there most of the time, only visiting New York when it was necessary.

Melanie was on the phone arguing with her material suppliers, Jake had converted the attic into an office for her so she could work in peace. While Melanie was on the phone Jake had cleaned and tidied the house and prepared a romantic meal for her. Melanie finished her phone conversation and went down stairs hoping that she could moan to Jake about her suppliers and then they could have an early night. When she walked into the living room it was dark, at first she thought that maybe Jake had gone out and then she saw all the candles and the huge bouquet of lilies in the middle of the beautifully set table.

"Jake" she said completely shocked, "What have I done to deserve all this?"

"Well Mrs Perry I see it has slipped your mind but it has been 6 weeks since we rekindled our marriage"

"Oh my god of course it is" said Melanie as she went over and hugged Jake, "but you know you didn't have to do all this. Don't you remember what you did for our one month anniversary"

"Yeah but aren't I allowed to spoil my wife?" said Jake as he pulled a chair out for Melanie to sit on.

"Of course you can and you really don't have to stop" said Melanie as she sat down.

"I don't intend to" replied Jake

Jake and Melanie sat down to dinner and they talked. While Jake was telling her about his day, Melanie couldn't believe she had even considered marrying Andrew. Her and Jake were made for each other and she was so glad he had taken her back after her behavior towards him when she came back to get a divorce. As Melanie was telling him about her argument with her suppliers, Jake couldn't believe how lucky he was that Melanie had come back to him, when she could have had everything she had ever dreamed of with that Andrew guy.

After dinner Jake and Melanie watched a movie as they snuggled up together on the sofa.

"Well Mrs Perry" Melanie couldn't help but smile every time Jake called her that " I think it's time to go and do what we do best and can I just add that I love that we do it at least twice a day now"

Jake was obviously talking about sex and it was just then that Melanie realized that she and Jake had been having sex for 6 weeks uninterrupted.

"Uh no" gasped Melanie

"aww why?" asked Jake confused, "Oh is it the "special time"" he asked disappointed.

"No thats the problem" said Melanie who was now starting to panic

"Hey honey calm down" said Jake concerned

"I'm 3 weeks late" whispered Melanie

"What are you serious? You're pregnant. Thats great news." said Jake excitedly but when he saw that Melanie wasn't happy or excited he asked her "What's wrong. We're having a baby aren't you happy?"

"Jake what if it's Andrew's" said Melanie quietly not wanting to say the words out loud in case that made them true.

"Oh shit" said Jake "right before we start to panic we better find out if you are pregnant or not" he said trying to keep calm "I'll go and get a test from the pharmacy"

"But what if someone sees you and guesses it might not be yours" said Melanie clearly distressed

"Well we have to know" argued Jake "don't worry I'll be discreet" he said as he left the house

'Shit' thought Melanie as she tried to work out when her last period was, it had been a week before the disastrous wedding, and she had only slept with Andrew twice since her last period. But she and Jake had done it a LOT since they got back together, so it was probably Jake's. 'Twice' she thought 'it only took once'


	2. Pregnant

**Pregnant**

Jake was in his truck thinking about what had just happened, Melanie could be and most probably was pregnant but it might not be his. What was he gonna do if it wasn't. Leave her and break his heart at the same time. Jake had no idea what to do, all he wanted was to know if she was pregnant or not.

Jake went into the pharmacy and got the pregnancy test without being seen. When he arrived home he found Melanie pacing on the porch.

"Hey did you get it? Did anyone see you?" she asked urgently

"I got it and no nobody saw me" Jake replied as he went in the house closely followed by Melanie.

A few minutes later Melanie emerged from the bathroom holding the white stick, she looked over at Jake who was sitting at the breakfast bar.

"so" asked Jake

"We have to wait 3 minutes for the results" said Melanie as she went over and put the stick on the breakfast bar.

"Oh honey thats really not hygienic. I really don't want pee and toast for breakfast tomorrow" said Jake trying to make Melanie laugh.

Melanie laughed and then said, "Jake don't it's not funny. What if it is his baby."

Jake saw the tears in Melanie's eyes and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap,

"I love you and whatever happens we will get through it together" he said

"Really because I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to go right now" said Melanie as a tears rolled down her cheek.

Melanie then stood up and faced Jake.

"Look" said Jake as he also stood up and wiped the tear from Melanie's cheek, "You're not going anywhere I was without you for 7 years and I don't intend on ever being away from you any longer than is absolutely necessary. I'm not going to lose you now that I've finally got you back. If you leave I'll follow you, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you" he said determindly

"Oh Jake I love you so much"

Jake gave Melanie a big hug and told her that everything would be all right, when they pulled apart they realised that the 3 minutes were up.

"Jake look for me I can't do it" pleaded Melanie

Jake went over to the breakfast bar and picked up the stick.

"It positive" he said "You're pregnant"

"Oh" was all Melanie could say. She had no idea how she felt about it she defineltely wanted to have Jake's children but she didn't want anything to do with Andrew but she also felt like she was ready to be a mother.

"I uh need to think. I'll be back soon" said Jake as he left the house.

Melanie thought she knew what that meant, that he was going to the bar and wouldn't be back for hours until he is reallt drunk. But Jake didn't go to the bar, he came home about an hour after he had left and he found Melanie sitting at the kitchen table looking at her wedding ring sobbing.

"Oh honey shhhh" said Jake as he went over and put his arm round Melanie "It's okay there's no need to cry"

"Yes there is it might be Andrew's. I was thinking maybe I could just get an abortion" sniffed Melanie

"What and risk killing our baby. I don't think so and anyway I don't think you could go through with that"

"Then what I don't know what to do. I love you and I can't bear the thought of losing you now that I've got you back" said Melanie

"Hey I'm not going anywhere, even if it isn't mine" said Jake

"I couldn't ask you to bring up another man's child"

"Well maybe I won't have to. I remembered reading in the newspaper last week about a clinic that have this machine that can pin point the exact time of a baby's conception right down to the hour from a sonogram picture. The clinic's in LA and if you're willing I booked us on a flight tonight and got us an appointment for tomorrow at 1pm" said Jake

"Really of course I'm willing I wanna know as soon as possible when is the flight?"

"We have to leave here in an hour to make it to the airport on time" said Jake before he kissed Melanie.

* * *

awwww isn't Jake so sweet

Plz review


	3. The Clinic

**The Clinic**

It was 11am and Melanie and Jake were sitting in a cafe in LA eating breakfast.

Melanie and Jake had spent the entire flight last night talking about the future. Jake had reassured Melanie that no matter who the father was that he would stick by her and the baby. Jake had told her that it was up to her what they told people, Jake was more than willing to tell everyone that it was his baby and raise it as his own. Jake had also told her that if she wanted Andrew to be involved he would support that as well. Melanie didn't know what she would do if it was Andrew's, she thought that people deserved to know where they came from, but she didn't want Andrew to be any part of her and Jake's life.

"I love you" said Melanie spontaneously interrupting the silence

"Where did that come from?" asked Jake as he put down his knife and fork

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. I don't know what I did to deserve you." said Melanie

"Hey I'm the lucky one, to have such a gorgeous wife." said Jake smiling

"That not sure if the baby she's carrying is yours"

"I thought we talked about that last night. It's not your fault. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to leave you." said Jake as he moved his chair closer to Melanie.

"I know I just wanted to tell you I love you and after all the things you said last night, it made me love you even more and I didn't think that that was possible."

"Okay then" said Jake as he put his arm round Melanie "I love you too and you'll never know how much" he said before he kissed her head, "now I don't want you to worry about the clinic okay, it's not good for you or the baby"

"Okay"

Jake and Melanie finished their breakfast and then made their way to the clinic. They had to wait in the waiting room for about 15 minutes. Melanie was terrified and she couldn't get a song out of her head.

**When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.**

**You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.**

**When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night**

**For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you...  
**

Melanie turned to look at Jake and she knew why she couldn't get the song out of her head, she did always turn to Jake when things went wrong, ever since she was 10 years old, he was her protector. Just then Melanie and Jake were called into the doctors office, they went in and sat opposite the doctor. "Hello it's Mr and Mrs Perry isn't it" asked the doctor "Yes" said Jake "Alright well I'm doctor Murray, but you can call me Louise" "Okay I was just wondering about um... privacy for us. We don't want the whole world knowing we're here" said Melanie "Don't worry, we have the strictest confidentiality measures possible. There really isn't anything to worry about" said doctor Murray "Good , see I told you there was nothing to worry about" said Jake squeezing Melanie's hand.   
"Okay, now do I need to explain how this works?" asked doctor Murray "Uh no not really, the only thing we really want to know is if this could harm the baby in any way" asked Jake "No it's completely 100 harmless to the mother or the baby. What happens is we take a sonogram picture and then we put it into our machine along with the mother's details, age, weight etc and then the machine gives us the date and time of conception. Do you understand?" said the doctor.

"Yes" said both Jake and Melanie

"Okay then you just have to fill out some forms and I need to give you a physical to get the details I need and then we take the sonogram picture."

Melanie looked over at Jake and he looked at her and squeezed her hand again, and she just knew that everything would be alright as long as she had Jake.

Melanie filled out the forms, had the physical and the sonogram all with Jake by her side the whole time. Jake and Melanie walked out of the clinic hand in hand, but what they didn't know was a reporter for the New York Times had saw them and recognizes Melanie as Andrew's ex fiancee.


	4. Andrew

**Andrew**

Jake and Melanie had to wait 2 days for the results. It was the day after they had gone to the clinic and they were watching 'Along Came Polly' in their hotel room, lying together on the bed watching in. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be our ice cream. I'll get it" said Melanie as she got up and went into the other room to answer the door.

"Andrew" said Melanie completely shocked

"Hi Mel I think you've got some explaining to do" said Andrew as he walked into the hotel room and handed Melanie the newspaper he was holding.

Melanie read the front page headline and saw the picture of her and Jake leaving the clinic yesterday.

"Oh no how the hell did they know?" she whispered

"Hey honey whats taking you so long?" said Jake as he came into the room and when he saw who Melanie was talking to he said "What the hell are you doing here?" and he went over and put his arm protectively round Melanie.

"Jake look" said Melanie as she handed him the newspaper,

"Oh shit" he said when he saw it

"Yeah, so are you pregnant?" asked Andrew

"Yes I am" said Melanie as she moved in closer to Jake

"Alright. You have to come back to New York then. You've made your point." said Andrew

"What? I'm not going back" said Melanie as she felt Jake grip her shoulder harder.

"Come on Mel we're having a baby, and you can't really want to stay here with him, what sort of life would you have?"

"Hey don't you dare. Jake has made me happier in the past hour than you did in 8 months. So I'm having a baby and I damn well hope it's not yours" shouted Melanie

"What you mean you don't know?"

"No I don't know. Now will you please leave" said Melanie

"I'm not going anywhere" said Andrew

"You heard her now get out before I throw you out myself only I won't use the door, you'll go right out of that window" said Jake threateningly

Andrew thought about arguing back but he realized that Jake was much bigger and looked a lot stronger than him, so he just said,

"Fine but this isn't over. I'll find out if it's my baby. I'll be there when you get the results. Mel we need to talk whether this Neanderthal likes it or not" then Andrew started to make his way to the door closely followed by Jake.

"Don't you ever come here and upset my wife again" said Jake

"Well like it or not I'm a part of this" said Andrew before Jake slammed the door in his face, the turned round to face Melanie.

"Oh Jake he knows what am I going to do if it's his" said Melanie almost in tears.

"Hey don't worry whatever happens we will work it out together" said Jake as he went over to Melanie and pulled her into his arms.

Just being in Jake's arms made Melanie fell safe as if nothing could hurt her.

"I'm so sorry Jake I will understand if you want me to go"

"Hey I don't want to here you talking like that. You're not going anywhere, we're gonna get through this together" said Jake trying to soothe Melanie.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Hey we've been through this. Now please don't get upset it's not good for the baby. Come on nothing and no' one is going to hurt you not while I'm around. Okay and I'll be around for a long time"

"Okay" said Melanie still holding onto Jake.


	5. The Results

**The Results**

Melanie, Jake and Andrew were all sitting in doctor Murray's office anxiously awaiting the results.

"Well" said Melanie urgently

"The conception date was September 8th" said doctor Murray

"Our wedding day" said Andrew

Jake didn't know what to think, he had slept with Melanie that night, but she had still been with Andrew that morning. Suddenly Melanie launched herself at him.

"Oh Jake I'm so happy" she squealed but when she saw the confused look on his face she said, "It's yours I didn't go near Andrew that day I was too busy thinking about you"

"Oh my god are you serious? We're having a baby." said Jake as he got up , picked up Melanie and swung her round.

"Well I better be going" said Andrew

"Look Andrew I'm so sorry about this." said Melanie as Jake put her down.

"It's okay I mean it certainly wasn't easy to hear that the woman I love conceived another mans child on our wedding night" Andrew said miserably

"Andrew I'm so sorry I hurt you I never meant to"

"I know" said Andrew as he left the room

Melanie watched him leave and then she turned to Jake,

"We're having a baby" she shouted

"I know" said Jake as he knelt down and started to talk to her stomach "hey baby I'm your daddy and I love you so much" and then he kissed Melanie's stomach.

"Melanie was laughing "come on and lets go out and celebrate properly"

"Alright come on" said Jake taking Melanie's hand "but no bars for you. You have to look after yourself now and I intend to make sure you do"

"What does that mean no more bungi jumping or binge drinking" joked Melanie

"Yeah it does, come on we've got 3 hours until he have to leave for the airport let's go back to the hotel and make the most of it" said Jake suggestively

"oh right" said Melanie practically dragging him into a cab.


	6. Home

**Home**

"Home sweet home" said Melanie as she walked into her and Jake's house.

"Yeah" said Jake as he carried their bags in

"Do you want some help?" asked Melanie

"No you're pregnant you can't lift heavy things I don't want to risk you or the baby's health"

"Jake I'm not sick I'm pregnant and you can't wrap me up in cotton wool for the next 7 months" said Melanie

They had decided on the flight home not to tell anyone about the baby until Melanie was 3 months pregnant just in case, she had miscarried before.

"I know I just want you to be careful. Now will you shut up and just let me take care of you"

"Okay, you know I'm actually pretty tired so I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah I'll be in, in a minute.

The next morning Jake woke up and early and went into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast, he wanted to surprise Melanie with breakfast in bed. As he was frying the bacon, Jake heard a knock at the door he turned off the stove and went to see who it was and when he saw he was gob smacked.

"Star" he said. He had gone out with Star a few times before he and Melanie had gotten back together, he hadn't heard from her since the night Melanie had gotten drunk at the bar and he had taken her home.

"Hi Jake" she replied

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Jake asked stepping out into the porch so as not to wake Melanie.

"I uh know I haven't been in touch for a while but I was thinking that maybe we could go for a drink tonight" said Star

Before Jake could let her down gently Melanie emerged from the house fully dressed and had clearly heard what Star had just said.

"Oh hi it's Melanie right. Has Jake finally divorced you?" asked Star and then she noticed the wedding ring on her finger she continued "Of course he has I can see your wedding ring. So what are you doing here?"

Jake saw Melanie's eyes flash and he thought 'uh oh there's gonna be trouble'

"No actually he hasn't divorced me we got back together and I'm pregnant and I find my husband out here talking to some blonde floozy. Now most of the time I have quite a violent temper but since I got pregnant I've been a lot more volatile, so I suggest you get out of here and stay away from my husband or you'll feel the full wrath of my temper." said Melanie as she walked closer and closer to Star

"Uh Okay I'm sorry I didn't know" said Star before she ran down the stairs and out of sight.

"Did you have to be so rude to her" asked Jake as he went back in the house

"What! She's lucky she's still in one piece" said Melanie following Jake into the house.

"Oh come on Mel she didn't know"

"Why didn't you tell her. Were you hoping to keep as a bit on the side?" said Melanie getting angry

"Oh you're being ridiculous now" said Jake who was also getting mad.

"Am I" shouted Melanie

"Oh I don't need this I'm going to work" Jake shouted back before storming out

"Fine" Melanie shouted after him.


	7. Can't Sleep

**Can't sleep**

Jake got back from work at 8pm, he heard Melanie working up in the attic, he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down to watch tv. He was still mad about what had happened that morning, how could Melanie even think that he would be interested in Star.

A few hours later Jake heard Melanie come into the room, obviously still mad too.

"You can sleep on the couch" she said to him coldly

"Fine" he replied

Just then a pillow came flying at Jake from the bedroom closely followed by a blanket.

'Great' thought Jake he was being kicked out of his bedroom for nothing.

It was 3am and Melanie had been trying to get to sleep for 4 hours now, she hadn't realized how much she had gotten used to having Jake lying beside her and now she couldn't sleep without him. Melanie crept into the living room to get a drink, she looked over at Jake who she thought was sleeping. She went over to him and knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "After what I've put you through lately I don't have any right to be mad at you" she kissed his forehead and then stood up and went into the kitchen.

Jake who also couldn't sleep, had only been pretending to sleep and had heard everything Melanie had said opened his eyes and said,

"I'm sorry too"

Melanie came back into the living room and said,

"I thought you were asleep"

"I couldn't sleep I guess I got too used to having you next to me that I can't sleep without you" said Jake sitting up

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did this morning" said Melanie as she sat down next to Jake

"I'm sorry I didn't tell Star about us I was just so happy I didn't even think"

"It's okay I shouldn't be mad at you anyway I know you wouldn't do that on purpose"

"Thanks and you know I would never cheat on you"

"I know, now come to bed so we can both get some sleep"

Jake and Melanie went into their bedroom and tried to get some sleep. About half an hour later Melanie whispered

"Jake are you awake"

"Yeah" he answered "I thought you were sleeping"

"No I can't sleep" she said turning on the lamp "I forgot I had something to tell you"

"What"

"I got my very first pregnancy craving today"

"Really what was it" asked Jake excitedly

"It's gonna sound really gross, but it was pickles dipped in mayonnaise"

"Ewwww Mel that is really disgusting"

"I know but I couldn't help I wanted it and I ate the whole jar of pickles"

Jake and Melanie sat up all that night talking and planning about the future and their baby.


	8. Telling the Grandparents

**Telling the Grandparents**

"Bye honey, remember I want you back here by 4" said Melanie as she waved Jake off to work.

"I know I'll be here" said Jake as he kissed Melanie goodbye

Last night had been their 3 month anniversary. Jake had taken Melanie out for a candlelit boat ride on the lake. They had sipped orange juice and Jake had eaten chicken while Melanie ate pickles and mayonnaise and tomatoes dipped in brown sugar. They had invited their parents round for dinner that night to tell them about the baby. Melanie had managed to convince Bobby Ray and his mother to cook for them because she wanted everything to be perfect but neither she nor Jake could cook.

That day Melanie cleaned the house from top to bottom, she picked out clothes for Jake to wear that night and had ironed them. When she had finished that she went out and bought fresh flowers to sit out, so by the time Jake got home Melanie was thinking she might be able to get used to being a domestic housewife.

"Hey honey look at what I did today, I cleaned, I ironed clothes for you for tonight and I went and got flowers" said Melanie proudly

"Wow impressive you might still make a good little housewife" said Jake

"I know, now go and have a shower and don't forget to shave and don't mess up the bathroom" said Melanie

"What now? They're not coming until 6"

"I know but I still haven't had my shower"

"Then why don't you go first you always take much longer than me"

"Well see I'm not sure I trust you not to mess up the bathroom, so I guess I'll have to join you in the shower" said Melanie as she led Jake into the bathroom.

By 6pm Jake and Melanie were both dressed and ready, waiting for their parents to arrive.

"I'm nervous" said Melanie "should we tell them before or after dinner?"

"It's up to you" said Jake putting his arms round Melanie's waist

"Do you think they'll be pleased?" she asked him

"Their first grandchild of course they're gonna be pleased" Jake reassured her

"I hope so" replied Melanie as she turned round to hug Jake

Just then there was a knock at the door and then Stella, Jake's mother walked in holding a bottle of wine

"awwww how sweet, you still wanna hug him after putting up with him for 3 months" said Stella

"Yeah and I'll still wanna hug him until the day I die" said Melanie pulling away from Jake

"Alright I'm glad to hear it. Now Jake go and open this and pour me and Mel a glass" said Stella handing Jake the bottle in her hand.

"Uh no thanks Stella, I have a Uh meeting in the morning so I can't be hungover" said Melanie politely

"Go on you can have just one glass" insisted Stella

"Okay" said Melanie "go on Jake"

Jake just looked at her and then he made his way into the kitchen saying over his shoulder,

"Honey can you come and help me find the corkscrew?"

"Sure, hold on Stella I'll be back in a minute" said Melanie before following Jake into the kitchen

"What the hell are you doing? You know you can't drink" whispered Jake

"I know I won't but pour me a glass and hopefully my mum and dad will arrive before Stella notices I'm not drinking and then we can tell them okay" Melanie whispered back

"Is something wrong in there?" shouted Stella from the other room

"No we'll be out in a minute" Jake shouted back before whispering to Melanie "Fine but I don't this one little bit"

"I know" said Melanie before she kissed him "don't worry"

Jake then handed her a half full glass of wine and they went back into the living room. Jake and Melanie talked to Stella for about 5 minutes, luckily Stella hadn't noticed that Melanie wasn't drinking. There was a knock at the door and then Melanie's parents walked in.

"Hey Mommia, Daddy" said Melanie as she got up to hug them both

"Hi Earl, Pearl" said Jake who was quite aware that Pearl didn't really like him, but Earl thought of him as the son he never had.

"Jake, Melanie, Stella" said Pearl

"Hi Mel, Jake I saw that new truck sitting outside, very nice" said Earl

"Thanks I'll take you out for a spin after dinner" said Jake

There was a few more minutes of small talk then Melanie got up and went over to Jake who put him arm round her.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here" said Melanie

"I thought it was to celebrate your 3 month anniversary" said Pearl

"You are but there's another reason as well" said Melanie

"We're pregnant" announced Jake

Suddenly there was a lot of noise and everyone got up to congratulate Jake and Melanie. Then they all had dinner and spoke excitedly about the baby and the future. After dinner Jake took Earl out to see the truck, leaving the women alone.

"So how far along are you" Pearl asked Melanie

"How long have the two of you known?" asked Stella

"I'm 3 months now and we've known for about a month and a half"

"Oh" said Stella "Now sweetheart I don't want you to think I'm not thrilled cause I am but are you sure it's Jakes"

"I thought you would ask that. Do you remember about 6 weeks ago when Jake and I went to New York for 3 days?" said Melanie

"Yeah so." said Pearl

"Well we didn't go to New York we went to a clinic in LA that had a machine that can pinpoint the exact date of conception, and there no doubt that it is Jake's baby" said Melanie

"Oh thank god" said Stella as she hugged Melanie

They all talked for another hour or so before Jake and Earl came back with some story of losing track of time even though Melanie, Stella and Pearl knew that they had gone to the bar. They all stayed for another half hour. As Melanie closed the door after them she turned to Jake and said

"Wow that went really well although I had tell our mothers about the clinic, Daddy didn't ask anything did he?"

"No I don't think it even crossed his mind that it might not be mine"

"Yeah but it is" squealed Melanie

Jake went to bed that night feeling happier than he had ever been, he was with the love of his life and they were having a baby.


	9. Mood swings and Cravings

**Mood swings and cravings**

Jake had just gotten home from work, he was completely exhausted Melanie was now 4 and a half months pregnant and had started to show, had developed an insatiable appetite for sex and was very prone to mood swings along with her weird food cravings. He walked into the house and saw that Mel was in the kitchen, so he shouted to her,

"Hi honey I'm home"

"Hi, I received the first batch of my own maternity clothes and I started designing baby clothes, but since we don't want to know the sex I'm gonna design both girl and boys clothes. My mommia taught me to make chile, so it will be ready in about 10 minutes"

"Oh should I be scared" joked Jake

Melanie laughed and then said "no don't be silly I followed my mommia's recipe exactly and you've always loved hers"

"I know I'm just playing with you I'm sure it will be great"

"I hope so. Now we have ten minutes what can we do in 10 minutes" said Mel suggestively

"awwww honey I'm still tired from last night and from this morning" moaned Jake

"Come on I thought you loved that we did it at least twice a day"

"I did I do, but lately we've been doing it at least 7 times and I'm exhausted"

"Oh, well what did I really expect now that I'm getting bigger you find me a turn off" said Melanie emotionally

"No honey come on you know thats not true" said Jake hoping to avoid making this a big thing

"Yes it is you think I'm ugly and huge, a hug ugly WHALE" said Melanie before she ran up to the attic

'Oh great' thought Jake he would have to go up there and calm her down and reassure her that he still found her attractive. But he knew that if he went up there right now he would make her worse so he would give her half an hour to calm down, but he would have to do something nice for her as well. Jake went out and into his truck, he opened the glove compartment and took out a small black jewelry box, now would be the perfect time to give Mel what was in it, he hoped.

After he had left Mel long enough, he went up to attic, gripping the small black box in his trouser pocket.

"Hey can I come in"

"If you want to, if you don't find me so unattractive that you can't bear to be in the same room as me." sniffed Melanie

"Honey I think you're beautiful and especially now that you're pregnant you're raidient" said Jake as he sat down beside Melanie.

"Then why don't you prove it come on Jake"

"Honey, I'm exhausted do you know how often I've proved it to you in the past week?"

"No"

"54 times"

Melanie gasped "Really that much, I didn't realize I'm just so I just want you so much all the time"

"I know it's just your hormones"

"I'm sorry I know I've been pretty unbearable lately"

"Honey you're pregnant you're allowed. I love you and I'll never think that you're unbearable" said Jake as he put his arm around Melanie and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too, I really am sorry"

"I've got a surprise for you." said Jake as he got down on one knee

"What are you doing" smiled Melanie

"When we got back together I thought that I'd never be as happy as I was then, and then we found out you were carrying our baby and that made me the happiest man in the world. I know our wedding day wasn't exactly what you had dreamed of so now I want to give you the wedding day we never had. Now will you marry me again, we can renew our vows" said Jake as he saw Mel's eyes filling up with tears.

"Of course I will" said Melanie before she kissed Jake.

Jake had just gotten home from work, he was completely exhausted Melanie was now 4 and a half months pregnant and had started to show, had developed an insatiable appetite for sex and was very prone to mood swings along with her weird food cravings. He walked into the house and saw that Mel was in the kitchen, so he shouted to her,

"Hi honey I'm home"

"Hi, I received the first batch of my own maternity clothes and I started designing baby clothes, but since we don't want to know the sex I'm gonna design both girl and boys clothes. My mommia taught me to make chile, so it will be ready in about 10 minutes"

"Oh should I be scared" joked Jake

Melanie laughed and then said "no don't be silly I followed my mommia's recipe exactly and you've always loved hers"

"I know I'm just playing with you I'm sure it will be great"

"I hope so. Now we have ten minutes what can we do in 10 minutes" said Mel suggestively

"awwww honey I'm still tired from last night and from this morning" moaned Jake

"Come on I thought you loved that we did it at least twice a day"

"I did I do, but lately we've been doing it at least 7 times and I'm exhausted"

"Oh, well what did I really expect now that I'm getting bigger you find me a turn off" said Melanie emotionally

"No honey come on you know thats not true" said Jake hoping to avoid making this a big thing

"Yes it is you think I'm ugly and huge, a hug ugly WHALE" said Melanie before she ran up to the attic

'Oh great' thought Jake he would have to go up there and calm her down and reassure her that he still found her attractive. But he knew that if he went up there right now he would make her worse so he would give her half an hour to calm down, but he would have to do something nice for her as well. Jake went out and into his truck, he opened the glove compartment and took out a small black jewelry box, now would be the perfect time to give Mel what was in it, he hoped.

After he had left Mel long enough, he went up to attic, gripping the small black box in his trouser pocket.

"Hey can I come in"

"If you want to, if you don't find me so unattractive that you can't bear to be in the same room as me." sniffed Melanie

"Honey I think you're beautiful and especially now that you're pregnant you're raidient" said Jake as he sat down beside Melanie.

"Then why don't you prove it come on Jake"

"Honey, I'm exhausted do you know how often I've proved it to you in the past week?"

"No"

"54 times"

Melanie gasped "Really that much, I didn't realize I'm just so I just want you so much all the time"

"I know it's just your hormones"

"I'm sorry I know I've been pretty unbearable lately"

"Honey you're pregnant you're allowed. I love you and I'll never think that you're unbearable" said Jake as he put his arm around Melanie and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too, I really am sorry"

"I've got a surprise for you." said Jake as he got down on one knee

"What are you doing" smiled Melanie

"When we got back together I thought that I'd never be as happy as I was then, and then we found out you were carrying our baby and that made me the happiest man in the world. I know our wedding day wasn't exactly what you had dreamed of so now I want to give you the wedding day we never had. Now will you marry me again, we can renew our vows" said Jake as he saw Mel's eyes filling up with tears.

"Of course I will" said Melanie before she kissed Jake.


	10. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

Melanie was 5 months pregnant now and had a definite bump now, Lirlyn and Clinton had asked Melanie to baby sit Oscar their 9 month old son and Emily their 5 year old daughter.

Jake got home and saw Melanie in the kitchen with Oscar balanced on her hip as she gave Emily a plate with Chile and bread on it. Jake couldn't help but smile this was exactly what he wanted, his beautiful wife who he loved more than anything in the world feeding their children and looking perfectly natural while doing it. Even though Emily and Oscar weren't their children, he knew that they would have children just like them one day.

Just then Melanie noticed Jake watching her,

"Hey you're home thank god, Clinton dropped these two off at 3 and we've got them till 8, so you better get your beautiful little butt over here and help me. " said Melanie

"Uncle Jake" shouted Emily running over to hug Jake

"Hey there" said Jake hugging Emily back, "I hope you've been a good girl for your Aunt Mel"

"Yeah she has they've both been absolute angels"

"We felt your baby kicking Auntie Mel, but she explained that it wasn't the baby hurting her it was their way of talking to us"

"What" said Jake "the baby kicked"

"yeah" said Melanie happily "it kicked for the first time about 2 hours ago"

"Wow" said Jake "I can't believe I missed that"

"It's okay I'm sure there will be lots of other of times when you can feel it" said Melanie knowing that Jake was disappointed

"There sure will be, I hired a manager to look after the warehouse, so I can be here for you and the baby" said Jake, he always called it a warehouse because it had been a warehouse when he had bought it but now he had transformed it into a successful glass business, they made and sold glass, they also had a cafe there.

"Really, so you'll be here all the time" said Melanie

"Pretty much" replied Jake

"Uh honey I love you but we'll kill each other if we have to spent every moment together"

"I know I'll still have to go to work, but hopefully not every day and only for a few hours when I do have to go in"

About an hour later Melanie was relaxing on the porch, she had put Oscar in his pram to sleep and Clinton and Lirlyn were due back in an hour. She was watching Jake play with Emily, he was so good with children, right now they were playing basketball and Jake was lifting Emily above his head so she could dunk the ball in. Melanie started to think about their baby and what it would look like, she hoped they had Jake's gorgeous eyes and his sandy blonde hair, in fact she wanted them to be just like him except maybe not as stubborn.

An hour later Lirlyn and Clinton came to pick the children up and when they left Jake sat down next to Mel and asked

"Why didn't you call me when the baby kicked?"

"I couldn't right away I had to explain it to Emily then Oscar needed changing and feeding and by the time I could call you I knew you would be on your way home. I'm sorry"

"It's okay I should have known you were busy. I'm sorry for asking"

"I was thinking about the baby today. I was wondering what sort of mother I would be and what it will look like."

"You're gonna be a terrific mother I saw you with Emily and Oscar you're a natural. I hope the baby looks just like you and has your brains, but it has to have my sporting talent because you throw like a girl"

"I am a girl"

"Doesn't mean you have to throw like one"

Jake and Melanie sat up all night talking about the baby.


	11. James Earl Perry

**James Earl Perry**

Jake was standing over his son's cot thinking about how lucky he was. Mel had given birth to a healthy baby boy 6 weeks earlier and Jake had been by her side for the whole 5 hour labour. They had decided to call the baby James, Jamie for short it had seemed like the only name they had both liked that would fit in, in New York and Greenville, they had also decided his middle name should be Earl after Mel's dad. Jamie had Jake's eyes and his sandy blonde hair, he had Mel's nose and smile.

Just then Jake saw Jamie open his eyes and screw up his face to scream, but before he could make a sound Jake lifted him up and whispered,

"Morning little guy, come on lets let your mommia sleep"

Jake carried Jamie into the kitchen to heat up a bottle, while the bottle was heating up Jake changed his nappy and then fed him the bottle. As he was doing this Mel came into the room, Jake was so wrapped up in feeding Jamie that he didn't notice. Melanie couldn't believe she had come so close to not having any of this, she had the only man she had ever loved and ever will and they had an adorable son together. Melanie shuddered when she thought of what her life would have been like if she had married Andrew, she would probably have been an alcoholic by the time she was 30. The sight of Jake and their son brought a tear to Melanie's eye.

"Morning" she said

"Morning. What are you doin up? We were gonna go for a walk and let you get some sleep"

"Oh I guess my mommy clock went off. I was wondering why he wasn't up yet"

"Alright in that case I'm still gonna take him for a walk and then you can have a relaxing bath and just rest. I've got to go to work at 12 so I wanted to spend a few hours with him in case I'm not back until he's in bed." said Jake

"Okay. Why don't you take him to work with you, he's love the plane" said Melanie

"I uh think he's too young"

"Come on Jake, the doctor said that it was harmless after the baby was over 2 weeks old and anyway you'll both be on a plane next week"

"What! Why?"

"Oh only what I've been planning for months. I'm opening my first store in New York" said Melanie

"Oh right, well maybe I'll take him another day" said Jake who had finished feeding Jamie and had dressed him and was now putting him in his pram.

"Bye have fun" said Melanie, she knew why Jake wouldn't take Jamie out on the plane, he was afraid that something would go wrong.

Melanie took Jake's advice and have a long relaxing bath and then she tidied the house and made more bottles for Jamie.

Jake came back with Jamie and then made him and Mel some lunch, after they had finished eating he got up and said,

"Right I gotta go bye" he kissed Melanie "bye little man" he said as he picked up Jamie to kiss him as well.

"Bye honey" said Melanie

As soon as Jake had left, Melanie put Jamie into his baby carrier and grabbed the diaper bag. Then she carried Jamie in his carrier and strapped it into the front passenger seat of the state of the art jeep that Jake had bought Melanie. Melanie drove to where Jake's business was situated and got out and carried Jamie into the shop,

"Hey Mel. he's upstairs in the office" said one of his employees

"Thanks Lucy" replied Melanie as she made her way upstairs to see Jake

She knocked on the office door and then she heard Jake shout

"Come in"

Mel went in and saw that Jake was so enthralled in what he was doing that he hadn't even looked up.

"Hey you've got a visitor" Melanie said, then recognizing his wife's voice Jake looked up

"Hey what are you two doing here?" he said getting up and walking towards Mel and Jamie

"Well someone missed their daddy" said Mel as she handed Jamie to Jake

"awww I missed him too"

"Jake I'm gonna go out to the car and take the car seat out and put it into the plane and then I'm going home. I know you're terrified of taking Jamie in the plane in case something goes wrong, but you're a terrific pilot and you have to get over this fear" said Melanie

"Mel I can't okay I couldn't live with myself if anything went wrong."

"Jake nothing will go wrong I trust you. Do you really think I would let anything endanger either of you lives? You know his routine and you'll find everything you need in the diaper bag"

"Okay I'll do it"

"Good now go and show off your son I know you've been dying to ever since the day he was born"

"Alright thank you"

"Don't mention it just have him back in time for his bath" said Mel before she kissed her husband and son good bye.


	12. New York

**New York**

Mel, Jake and Jamie had been in New York for 3 days, Melanie's shop was opening in 2 days. Melanie's parents were flying to New York that afternoon, Jake was picking them up at the airport, Melanie had taken Jamie to work. Jake took Earl and Pearl to their hotel, he and Melanie had only bought a 2 bedroom apartment so there wasn't enough room for them to stay. After they had settled into the hotel Jake took Melanie's parents to her office that had been moved to be above her new store. Mel greeted her parents and introduced them to everyone. She left them to look around and then she went over to Jake and surprised him with a passionate kiss.

"Hey what did I do to deserve that?" said Jake

"You're not complaining are you?"

"No of course not. Where's Jamie?"

"Asleep in my office. I just wanted to come and talk to you I know I haven't been around much these past few days, it's just taken a lot more work than I thought" said Melanie

"I know honey, it's okay I know it takes a lot of work" said Jake understandingly

"awww what did I do to deserve such a sexy, intelligent and understanding husband" said Mel

"Alright Mel what is it?" asked Jake suspiciously

"What, nothing" said Mel innocently

"Mel"

"Okay there's a fund raising event and my publicist wants us to go she said it will be great publicity for the opening"

"awwwwwwww Mel"

"Come on Jake please. I want to show my sexy husband off. Please"

"What about Jamie I assume this thing isn't baby friendly"

"My parents said they will babysit"

"Alright fine I'll go"

"Yessss" said Melanie as she jumped up and down and hugged Jake "I love you"

Melanie was in the bathroom of her and Jake's apartment, the limo was due to pick them up in 10 minutes. Melanie had just finished putting on her make up. She went into her bedroom to aske Jake to put her necklace on for her. When she walked in, she saw Jake he looked so adorably sexy, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, he wasn't wearing a tie and he hadn't done the top few buttons of the shirt.

"Hey, can you help me with this tie?" said Jake as he noticed that his wife had entered the room.

"You know what I think you look great as you are. Don't wear the tie."

"Really? Great I hate wearing ties"

"I know. Can you put my necklace on for me?" asked Mel

"Sure" said Jake

After he had put her necklace on her, Mel turned to Jake and said,

"I uh should probably tell you that Andrew will be there tonight."

"I guessed as much. We'll just have to show him that I'm never letting you go again and he'll just have to get over it" said Jake as he wrapped his arms around Melanie.

"I love it when you do that"

"Do what?" asked Jake

"Put your arms round me, it makes me feel safe. Just knowing you're there."

"I'm glad because having you in my arms makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world and I'll always be here to protect you"

Just then Pearl called from the living room,

"There's a big fancy limo waiting outside for the two of you"

"Come on we better go" said Jake grabbing Melanie's hand

When they arrived and got out of the limo Jake was shocked at how many reporters knew them and wanted to take their picture.

"Oh no" whispered Melanie to Jake

"What" he whispered back

"Andrew's mother"

Just then Andrew's mother turned round and recognised Melanie,

"Well, well what do we have here?" she said


	13. The Press

**The Press**

"Kate hi" said Melanie cheerily before whispering to Jake "Don't leave me"

Jake then sqeezed her hand and whispered back "I won't"

"Mayor Henning to you" said Kate

"Whatever. How are you?" said Mel

"Just smile for the camera's and we'll talk inside you little tramp" said Kate and then she went inside

"Miss Carmichael" shouted a female reporter

"Mrs Perry if you don't mind" Mel replied

"Well is this your husband? Was he the reason you left Andrew Henning at the alter?"

Melanie felt Jake squeeze her hand and then put his arm round her shoulder.

"This is my husband, and I have no comment regarding Andrew Henning"

"Is it true you have a baby?" said the reporter

"Yes we have a 2 month old son"

"What did you call him? Will he be at your opening on sunday?"

"His name is James Earl Perry and yes he will be at the opening"

"Mr Perry how do you feel knowing your wife's ex fiance is inside?"

Jake looked at Melanie before replying,

"I haven't really thought about it I don't see why I should be bothered my wife and I are very deeply in love."

"Well Mr Perry that is a very attractive accent, how do you and your wife feel about all you legions of female admirers?"

"Well honestly I didn't know I had any female admirers" said Jake blushing

"Oh of course you do and I love that I have such a sexy husband" said Melanie

It took Mel and Jake another 20 minutes to escape from the press.

"Wow" said Jake as they went inside "I didn't know I was so well known"

"Well of course you are, we were all over the papers here for months"

They mingled for about half an hour before they were asked to take their seats for dinner, they went over to their table and saw that an attractive brunette was sitting there already.

"I guess we must be sharing" Melanie murmured to Jake

"Hi" said the brunette "Are we sharing a table with you two?"

"Looks like it" said Jake

"I'm Amelia Cortez and my date is at the bathroom"

"Hi I'm" started Melanie before Amelia interrupted her

"I know who you are I love your clothes and this must be your husband, wow he's even cuter in person"

"Thanks" laughed Melanie she and Jake were now sitting down.

"Oh but things may be slightly awkward..." before Amelia could finish her date arrived at the table

"Andrew" said Melanie shocked

"Melanie hi and I'm sorry I dont know your name" said Andrew unfazed

"This is Jake" said Melanie

"Hi Jake sorry I didn't know your name I really should have found it out after you stole my fiancee on our wedding day and then when you threatened to throw me out of a window"

"It's okay I guess I should have introduced myself after you forced your way into my hotel room and upset my _wife_" said Jake

"Well..." started Andrew

"Don't come on both of you sit down, shut up and eat dinne quietly and peacefully" said Melanie sternly

"Fine I won't stoop to this neanderthal's barbaric level" said Andrew

"Jake sit down" said Melanie as Jake got to his feet with a dangerous glint in his eye, "and Andrew I suggest you shut up or I might let it slip to Ameila about the little blue pills you take at bedtime"

Jake laughed and Andrew looked as if he had been slapped.

"Little blue pills" said Amelia looking confused and then she realized "Oh my god she's talking about viagra you're impotent"

The rest of the evening went quite well Andrew had obviously told his mother to leave Jake and Mel alone.


	14. Storming Out

**Storming out**

It was now a few weeks until Jamie's third birthday. Melanie had now opened a whole chain of shops, she had hired people to run her business all she did now was design and sent her designs to New York. Jake had opened branches of Deep South Glass in New York, San Francisco, LA and Seattle. Everything in their professional lives were going well but Jake and Melanie had been fighting a lot lately and they were right in the middle of yet another argument.

"You're never here, you're either at work or at the bar" shouted Mel

"Well excuse me but I have to work" Jake shouted back

"No you don't you choose to"

"Yeah I do it gets me away from you and all your nagging"

"I have to nag because you don't do anything. You go out early in the morning and don't come back until late at night and I'm left to clean and cook and look after your son. You haven't seen Jamie in 3 days I may as well be a single parent"

"Mommy" said a small voice

Mel and Jake turned round to see Jamie standing outside his bedroom looking sleepy

"Oh honey did we wake you" said Melanie softly "Come on I'll take you back to bed" she said as she scooped him into her arms.

Ten minutes later Melanie came out of Jamie's room and found Jake pacing in the living room looking furious.

"There he's fast asleep,not that you care you probably wish you were at the bar" said Melanie

"You know what Mel I would, you know I work hard all day and when I come home all I get is you nagging in my ear so yeah I'm going to the bar don't wait up" said Jake before storming out.

Mel was furious with Jake, she waited up until 4am for him and then she went to bed. When she woke up the next morning she saw that Jake's side of the bed hadn't been slept in, she assumed that he had slept on the couch. She went into the living room expecting to find him sleeping off the beer he had had the night before, but Jake wasn't in the living room. He hadn't come home. Mel was worried she knew that they were having problems but she didn't think that they were so serious that Jake wouldn't even bother coming hom.

Mel tried to put her worries to the back of her mind as she got Jamie dressed and dropped him off at nursery. When she got back hom she saw Jake's truck and thought for a minute that he had come home to beg for forgiveness then she saw that the plane had gone. He had gone to work.

Mel spent most of that day thinking about her and Jake and she realized that their problems were serious and that she needed some space to work out what she wanted. She booked her and Jamie on a flight to New York that left this evening, she packed their bag and then went to pick Jamie up from nursery. When she returned home and put their bags in the car, she knew that Jake was due home any minute, just then she saw him plane, she watched it land, and watched Jake get out and tie it up before he came over.

"Daddy" shouted Jamie as he ran up and hugged Jake

"Hey little guy" said Jake hugging his son back

"Jamie go inside and get Marcell" said Mel. Marcell was Jamie's teddy he couldnt sleep without him.

Jamie walked into the house and then Jake turned to Mel

"Look I don't want another fight. I just needed some space last night. Wait what does he need Marcell for?"

"I agree with you, I think we both need some space so I'm taking Jamie to New York with me" said Mel unsure of how Jake would react to this.

"You're leaving me" said Jake looking shattered

"No well not right now, I just think he need some time apart to see how we feel and if we should serparate"

"So you're running away as soon as things get a little bit tough again" said Jake

"What like you did last night"

"I'm sorry I don't wanna fight. I love you both of you" said Jake

"I know I love you too but things cant go on as they are. Don't worry we'll be back in a week"

"I'm going to miss you both so much" said Jake emotionally

"I know, now go and say goodbye to Jamie and don't call or follow us I'll call you and tell you when we're coming back"

"Okay" said Jake numbly as he went to say goodbye to his son.


	15. Back Home

**Back Home**

Mel was sitting on a plane on it's way to Alabama, she had managed to get an earlier flight than planned, Jamie was asleep in the seat next to her, he looked more and more like Jake every day now.

Mel had thought that going to New York would clear her head and she would be able to work out what she really wanted, but it had confused her even more. Mel felt like her life in Alabama with Jake was becoming to much like her mothers, she stayed at home all day looked after Jamie, cooked, cleaned. Jake went to work all day and when he eventually came home he thought that she had nothing better to do than run around after him before he went to the bar, and she couldn't go with him because she hadn't time to arrange a babysitter. But in New York as soon as she walked into her offices there she was immediately the most important person in the room and she had people running after her, she had designed 3 outfits and had taken Jamie to the park everyday while she was there, but she had to admit they had both missed Jake a lot.

When the plane landed Melanie had managed to get their bags and find her car in the airports massive car park without waking Jamie. When she was in her car Melanie called Lirlyn and asked her if she knew where Jake was because she wanted to surprise him. Lirlyn told her that Jake was at work he wasn't expecting them until tonight. It was only 15 minutes away from the airport so Melanie decided to go and see Jake right away.

Jamie had woken up just as Melanie pulled up, he recognized the place instantly, Melanie told him that they were going to see Jake. Jamie got so excited he adored his daddy and he hadn't seen him in a whole week. Melanie lifted him out of the car and carried him inside they headed straight for Jake's office.

Melanie stood outside his office and she saw him talking on the phone pacing inside.

"Honey we have to be quiet when we go in daddy's on the phone okay" whispered Melanie to Jamie

"Okay" Jamie whispered back

Melanie and Jamie snuck into Jake's office without him noticing he had his back to the door.

"Look just fix it okay I can't be in two places at once" ranted Jake, then he turned round and saw his wife and son "I'll uh call you back"

"Can we talk now" Jamie whispered to his mother

"Yes" whispered Melanie back

"Hey little guy come over here and give your daddy a hug"

Melanie put Jamie down and he ran towards Jake and hugged him. Jake spent a few minutes with his son and then he gave him a toy he had bought for him as a welcome back gift, as Jamie was playing with it Jake let Melanie into the corridor.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tonight" he said

"I got an earlier flight at the last minute Jamie missed you"

"I missed him too. I missed both of you. What about us?"

"I dunno I thought that going away would have helped, but it hasn't. Jake we've got some major problems and I don't know how to fix them."

"Alright so where do we go from here?" asked Jake not sure if he wanted to know the answer

"Well we're staying at Bobby Ray's he's got 2 spare rooms so it makes sense and then we have to see if we want to sort out our problems because I do I really want to sort them out." said Melanie almost in tears.

Jake then took her into his arms and said soothingly " shhhh it's okay we'll work this out together. I let you go once I'm not gonna make that same mistake again"

"Thanks" said Melanie as she pulled away from him and wiped her tears from her face, "I'm going to the house to get a few things"

"Okay but I'll keep Jamie here and I'll bring him back with me at 4pm" said Jake, "I really missed him"

"4 you don't usually come back until 8"

"I know but I made my manager full time now so I'm mostly in the way here now"

"Okay I'll see you later"

When Melanie got back to her car she wondered if she had done the right thing by not telling Jake that she was pregnant. She had found out in New York but she didn't want to tell Jake because she wanted them to get back together because they both wanted to not just because she was pregnant.


	16. Mel tells Stella

**Mel tells Stella**

Mel and Jamie had been staying at Bobby Ray's for 4 days, Jake had just picked up Jamie he was taking him out on the plane today.

Mel thought she was going to burst she had to tell someone about her being pregnant, she still hadn't told Jake. She and Jake had agreed to go to a marriage counsellor but the appointment wasn't until next week. Melanie couldn't think of anyone she could tell and then it hit her, Stella, she had always told Melanie exactly what she thought and Mel knew she could trust her not to say anything but she wouldn't like keeping it.

Melanie was standing outside Stella's house she knocked on the door and after a few seconds Stella came to the door.

"Mornin babydoll, where's my favourite grandson?"

"He's with Jake I need to talk to you"

"Sure come on in" said Stella

Melanie went inside and Stella made then both coffee.

"He came here the moment you left, I had to stop him from coming after you" said Stella

"Really he seemed fine when we left he said he understood"

"He did, he was just terrified that you weren't coming back"

"I told him I was I couldn't take Jamie from him" said Melanie

"I know thats what I told him and eventually he calmed down. It was just like the first time you left all over again for him"

"I'm sorry but I just had to get away"

"I know you did and I hope you two are serious about working things out remember you've got my grandson to think about"

"I know and we are serious. I miss him so much you know the whole time I was in New York I couldn't sleep because I knew Jake wasn't next to me and I knew he wasn't on the couch either"

"Awww thats so sweet but I'm guessing that this wasn't what you came up here to talk about"

"Well it is related to it but before I tell you I need you to promise not to tell anyone"

"Of course"

"I mean it you can't tell anyone especially Jake I mean I will tell him I just can't tell right now" babbled Mel

"Melanie you're rambling I promise I won't tell anyone even Jake, now please tell me I'm starting to worry now." said Stella

"It's not bad news well I suppose it could be it depends how you look at it"

"Spit it out"

"I'm pregnant" Melanie blurted out

"What that's great news" said Stella as she hugged Melanie

"I think so"

"But wait why can't I say anything to Jake, he is the daddy isn't he?" said Stella

"Yes he is" said Melanie "but you can't tell him because I want us to sort out our problems and get back together because he both want to not because I'm pregnant"

"Oh okay I'll keep quiet but you have to tell Jake soon it's not fair on him"

"I know I will. There's one other thing I need"

"What is it?"

"I'm going out with the girls tonight to the bar and I need you to make sure that none of my drinks are alcoholic. I'll be drinking Martini's all night"

"Of course no problem"

"Thanks Stella I knew I could count on you"

Melanie and Stella spent almost all day talkin about the baby, Melanie was now quite excited about being a mother again. She was so glad she had told Stella.


	17. Violence and Jealousy

**Violence and Jealousy**

Melanie, Lirlyn and Dorthia all walked into the bar dressed up and ready to have a good time.

"Hey I'll get the drinks you go find us a table" said Melanie, "Hey Stella can I get 2 white wines and a dirty martini with 2 olives please?"

"No you you can have lemonade in a martini glass with 2 olives" said Stella quietly

"Thanks" said Melanie and then she saw Jake over by the pool tables with Clinton, Eldon and Bobby Ray. Then a smartly dressed dark haired man came up to the bar to talk to Melanie,

"Hi I'm Craig" he said

"I'm Melanie"

"That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl"

Melanie giggled at this and then said, "What a line I bet you say that to all the girls"

Craig laughed and said, "Yeah that was a pretty awful line I guess I'm just nervous about talking to such a stunning woman"

"Well I don't wanna lower your self confidence but I'm married"

"Oh well. You're husband is a very lucky man. Here's my number take it just in case" said Craig as he handed Melanie his business card.

Melanie took it and said, "alright but I seriously doubt I'll need it"

Melanie then took the drinks over to her and table and sat down and started to talk to Lirlyn and Dorthia. Melanie didn't realize that Jake had saw her at the bar, he couldn't hear what she was saying but he saw her giggle and take some guy's number.

Just then a group of girls walked into the bar in tight mini skirt and even tighter tops. Melanie recognized one of them as Star, Jake's ex/

"Oh look who it is the whore brigade" said Lirlyn loudly

A few minutes later Melanie looked over and saw that Star was all over Jake.

"Would you look at that whore all over Jake" said Mel angrily "Come on" she said getting up and walking over to the pool tables followed by Lirlyn and Dorthia

"Star" said Melanie raising her voice "Get your slutty hands off of my husbad"

"Excuse me but I heard y'all had split up" said Star

"Temporarily"

"Not if I've got anything to do with it"

Jake was enjoying this watching two women fight over him even though he knew Mel would win, he was still upset and mad at Mel for flirting with that guy at the bar and taking his number. He knew that Star would annoy Melanie that was the only reason he was letting her anywhere near him.

"I think that Jake and I would make an adorable couple especially with his gorgeous little son" continued Star

Melanie snapper when she heard this she slapper Star across the face and then threw her drink on her.

"Right that's it you bitch" said Star

Before Jake could do anything Star had punched Mel in the stomach so hard that she fell to the ground.

"No" screamed Stella "She's pregnant"

Melanie was just lying on the floor curled up in pain.

"She's what" shouted Jake

"Pregnant Jake I'm pregnant" moaned Melanie who was still on the floor doubled over in pain.

Jake couldn't speak the bar was in total silence until Stella said,

"The ambulance is on it's way"

"How the hell was I to know the stupid bitch was pregnant" said Star

Jake turned to her furious and calmly said, " Star fuck off and if you come near me or my family again I won't be responsible for my actions"

Then Jake knelt down beside Melanie and tried to calm her,

"shhh honey it'll be okay"

"Jake if your girlfriend has hurt my baby I'll never forgive you and I'll kill her. So leave me alone"

Jake felt as if his insides had been ripped out, he sat on the stool next to where Melanie lay, he felt completely helpless. It seemed to take the paramedics forever to arrive, when they did they put Melanie on a stretcher. Jake and Stella followed her outside Jake was about to get in the back of the ambulance with Mel when she said,

"No I don't want him coming. Stella will you come with me"

Jake felt as if his heart had been ripped out and stood on. Stella looked at Jake and he nodded to her,

"Of course I will" said Stella as she got into the ambulance

Jake just stood there watching the ambluance drive away with tears running down his face, then Bobby Ray's truck drew up beside him.

"Come on Jake get in" said Bobby Ray

"No I need to go after her"

"That's where I'm taking you, remember you've been drinking"

Jake got into the truck.


	18. Not Again

**Not Again**

Jake was silent all the way to the hospital. When they got there Bobby Ray parked the truck and then they both ran into the emergency room.

"Melanie Perry she just came in. Where is she?"Jake asked the receptionist

"And you are" said the receptionist

"I'm her husband"

"She's in maternity second floor"

Jake didn't bother to wait for the elevator he flew up the stairs two at a time like a mad man.

"Melanie Perry where is she? Hows the baby" Jake asked the nurse at the front desk.

"We're getting Mrs Perry ready for a scan. I go and see if she wants to see you, em who are you?"

Before Jake could reply he heard Melanie sob,

"Stella call Jake, I want my husband, please this can't be happening again. I need Jake"

As soon as Jake heard this he ran and burst into her room and he saw her sitting on a bed with her knees up at her chin sobbing,

"Mel"

"Jake thank god you're here. I'm bleeding, they don't know if the baby is alive or not" sobbed Melanie

"Hey it's okay I'm here now and I ain't gonna let anything happen to you or our baby" said Jake as he went over and put his arm around Mel.

"Wh-what about J-Jamie"

"Don't worry about him I'll take care of him" said Stella

"He-he's at my p-parents and he's not got nursery tomorrow b-but if you ask L-louise" said Melanie trying to stop the tears.

"shhh don't worry about anything"

"Ma you can pick up Jamie and look after him tonight"

"Yes now I don't want either of you worrying about him just concentrate on this baby" said Stella

The doctor came in and said that they were ready to do the scan, Stella left the room. Jake watched as an image appeared on the small screen.

"Well Mr and Mrs Perry it's good new both mother and babies are fine, the bleeding must have been caused by minor trauma"

"Oh thank god" said Jake relieved

"It's okay" said Melanie also relieved and then she added, "wait babies plural as in more than one"

"Yes you did know you were having twins"

"Twins" said Melanie and Jake at the same time both of them shocked

"Yes congradualtions Mrs Perry you are three months pregnant with twins" said the doctor, "However after you're fall we'd like to keep you in overnight for observation. It is entirely optional but I would recommend you stay"

"Well if everythings alright then I'd rather go home I have a young son to look after" said Melanie as she sat up and tried to get off the bed, Jake put his arm out and stopped her.

"No she'll stay. Mel what if something goes wrong, Ma will look after Jamie" said Jake

"Jake you know I hate hospitals"

"Well you won't be alone I'll be right here with you all night" said Jake

"You don't have to"

"I know I want to now will you just shut up and let me take care of you"

Melanie smiled at this, that was exactly what Jake had said to her not long after she found out that she was pregnant with Jamie, she looked up and saw that Jake was smiling too and she knew that he had said it to cheer her up.


	19. Talking things through

**Talking things through**

Jake had sent Stella and Bobby Ray home, he had told them that Melanie was expecting healthy twins. Stella was going to pick Jamie up from Mel's parents in the morning.

It was 4am and Mel was lying in her hospital bed wide awake. Jake was sitting on a chair next to her bed also wide awake. They had turned the light off 2 hours ago. Melanie then broke the silence.

"We still have problems this doesn't change that"

"I know but it did change things I was petrified tonight, I thought I might lose you and our babies and even the thought of that broke my heart" replied Jake

"When I saw Star touching you I felt as if she had ripped out my heart. I can't blame slapping her on hormones I've wanted to do it ever since I first met her 4 years ago. Do you remember that night how stupid I was but I still wanted to kill her because she had you"

"I'm sorry about that I was just so jealous when I saw you talking to that guy at the bar, maybe he's the sort of guy you should be with not me" said Jake miserably

"I told that guy I was married. When are you going to realize that I don't want someone like him or Andrew? I love you, I always have and I always will. I had your son and soon I'll have two more of children"

"I guess sometimes I still can't believe that you picked me over Andrew, he could have given you everything you'd ever wanted"

"No he couldn;t I've only ever wanted you and that's the one thing he couldn't give me"

"What are we gonna do? I want you and Jamie to come home."

"Jake I don't know. The reason I didn't tell you I was pregnant was because I wanted us to get back together for us not just because I'm pregnant"

"I was wondering why you didn't tell me. It will be different I've hired a manager"

"You did that before and it didn't make a difference"

"This time it is different I've got full time managers in all the branches and then I have a general manager who oversees them all. I won't need to work at all"

"Jake I don't know"

"Come on Mel we'll still go to counselling but we're a family now and I'll be there to help more and I'm not letting you have any stress for the next 6 months not after our scare tonight"

"You better be there I saw Jamie playing football this morning and the worst possible thing happened. When he threw the ball to Oscar he didn't knock him down"(A/n - Oscar- Lirlyn's son aged 5 while Jamie is still only 2)

Jake gasped in fake horror, "He's throwing like a girl, right thats it he's just been enrolled at Jake Perry's football boot camp"

Melanie was laughing not just at what Jake said but the serious tone in which he said it.

"Hey what are you laughing at I'm serious"

"Thats why I'm laughing"

"So you're coming home" said Jake turning on the light

"Yes" said Melanie happily "but I still want us to go to counselling"

"Whatever you want" said Jake before Mel grabbed him and kissed him intensly

"Well I can see that your insatiable appetite for me is earlier with these babies" said Jake

"Thats right just wait til I get you home Big Boy"

"Big Boy" chuckled Jake and then he suddenly looked horrified "Do you think it will be twice as bad because it's twins because I remember last time I was always exhausted"

Melanie just laughed

"Wait what about the house?" said Melanie

"What about it?"

"Well we don't have much room right now and there really isn't space for the babies"

"Yeah you're right we'll have to move"

"Oh oh we could buy the land out near the beach and build out own cutom built house, it can be my pregnancy project and we decorate Jamie's room with a football theme"

"That sounds expensive"

"Come on Jake we can more than afford it in case you hadn't noticed we're loaded"

"I know I was only kidding. Why do I have a feeling that you've already thought about this. I bet this was all just a plan to make sure I couldn't say no"

"Oh of course it was honey I planned to be punched in the stomach. Does this mean you're saying yes"

"Yes whatever makes you happy"

Jake and Melanie spent the rest of the night talking about the babies and their dream house.


	20. Jamie's third birthday

**Jamie's third birthday**

It was Jamies third birthday and he was having a barbeque party, Melanie was sitting on the porch with Lirlyn.

"Hey Mel can you keep a secret?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I've been dying to tell someone all day. I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god thats great news" said Melanie as she hugged Lirlyn

"I know I'm so excited I did the test this morning I haven't told Clinton yet"

"Oh was it not planned"

"No but I'm so happy about it. Clinton will understand I didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course he will. Oh my god our kids are gonna go to school together"

Melanie was talking to Lirlyn she looked over at Jake, he had Jamie on his shoulders and they were racing Clinton and Oscar and all the other children and fathers. Mel smiled this was all she had ever wanted.

"So when are you gonna start building the house?" asked Lirlyn

"We've got the final meeting with the architect tomorrow and then the building starts next week"

Melanie continued talking to Lirlyn until Jake shouted to everyone that the food was ready. The children went up first and when they were sitting down eating, the parents went up for food. When Melanie got up to the barbeque.

"What can I get you honey?" asked Jake

Melanie looked down at the barbeque and she went pale, dropped her plate and ran inside.

"Eldon, man the grill" said Jake as he handed Eldon the tongs and then ran into the house after Melanie.

When he got into the house he heard Melanie being sick in the bathroom, he went over and stood in the doorway,

"If you didn't want my cooking all you had to do was say" said Jake

Melanie took her head out of the toilet and turned to Jake,

"I'm sorry I just looked at that meat and ..." before Melanie could finish what she was saying she had to put her head back into the toilet and she was sick again. Jake knelt down beside Melanie and he held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Shhh don't worry about it. I guess these babies are vegetarians"

Mel was sick a few more times, Jake stayed with her.

"Alright I think that was it" said Mel as she got up to wash her face.

"Are you sure I don't want you going back out there if you're gonna feel sick again"

"Yeah you're right I better stay in here until everyone's finished eating I'll get the desserts ready" said Melanie

"Alright do you want me to stay with you?"

"No Jamie will be wondering where we are and you haven't had anything to eat"

"Okay I'll come and get you when all the meat is gone" said Jake as he helped Mel up off the bathroom floor.

Once everyone had finished eating Jake helped Melanie bring out all the desserts. After they had done that Jake went over and put his arm around Melanie as they watched everyone get their desserts

"Jake" whispered Melanie

"Yes" he whispered back

"Is there anymore jelly in the house?"

"No I think thats all there is"

"Oh"

"Why"

"I've suddenly just got a craving for a big bowl of jelly"

"Well Mrs Perry you're wish is my command" said Jake as he made his way over to the jelly bowl

"Jake can I get evaporated milk with it?"

"You can have anything you want"

It had started to get late so everyone was going home to put the kids to bed. Mel and Jake were saying goodbye to everyone when Clinton came up,

"Hey Jake the guys are all going to the bar, you coming" he said

Jake looked at Melanie and she said to him,

"Go on you've been great today you deserve some fun"

Jake almost said yes and then he realized that Mel had done as much as he had that day and he remembered why they had split up.

"Uh no I'm gonna stay here and clear up" said Jake

"Wow talk about whipped I guess we know who wears the trousers in your house" teased Eldon

"Yeah whatever I'm happy staying at home with my family" laughed Jake


	21. Where my loyalties lie

**Where my Loyalties Lie**

It was a week after Jamie's party, Mel woke up and saw Jake lying next to her sound asleep, he had been at the bar the night before and Melanie could smell the beer on him.

Melanie went into the living and nearly screamed when she saw Clinton lying asleep on the couch. Instead of screaming she just smiled and thought about what sort of night they must have had and how rough both of them would feel when they woke up. It had been the first night Jake had been out without her since they had got back together and that was almost a month ago.

Melanie got Jamie dressed and made them both breakfast and then took him to nursery. When she got back she had tidied up and done the dishes before Jake emerged from their bedroom.

"Mornin honey you look rough" said Melanie

"I feel rough"

"Must have been a good night last night"

"Yeah I um think it was. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get that drunk"

"It's fine just remember that when these babies are born you owe me one night of babysitting"

"All right" said Jake as he leaned in to kiss Mel

"Uh no, no kisses until you shower you smell like a brewery."

Jake laughed and said, " Alright then but when I get out I want 2 kisses and a bacon sandwich"

"You'll be lucky"

Jake turned round to go into the bathroom and then he noticed Clinton on the couch, "Oh looks like I'm not the only one who's gonna feel rough this morning. Hey where's the little"

"Jake it's 12:30 he's at nursery"

Jake went into the bathroom and Melanie started to make bacon, the smell of it woke up Clinton,

"Mornin" said Melanie

"Mornin what time is it?" asked Clinton

"12:30" replied Melanie "You hungry you want a bacon sandwich"

"Mmmm yes please" said Clinton sitting up

Jake then came out of the bathroom washed and wearing fresh clothes.

"There do I get a good morning kiss now?"

"Of course you do" said Mel as she went and handed Jake a plate with his bacon sandwich on it and then kissed him.

"Hey I thought the deal was I showered and made myself beautiful I'd get two kisses"

"Just be grateful you're getting anything. Clinton you're sandwich is on the counter"

"See who wears the trouser now" Jake asked Clinton

"Jake crumbies" said Melanie

Clinton just laughed and said, "still her but what did you expect you married old felony Melanie, but she can make a good sandwich"

"Thanks and less of the old" laughed Melanie

After they had finished eating Clinton had went into the bathroom to get cleaned up,

"So do you wanna tell me why I woke up and found Clinton on my couch?" Melanie asked Jake

"He fell out with the missus"

"About what?"

"He said she did something she promised she wouldnt, I just tried to keep my nose out"

"Oh my god he wouldn't" gasped Melanie

"Wouldn't what?"

"Lirlyn told me she was pregnant but that it wasn't planned"

"Oh no he wouldn't"

"Ask him when he comes out"

A few minutes later Clinton came out of the bathroom and Mel went into the kitchen as she did so she shot Jake a meaningful look.

"Uh Clinton I was talking to Mel and she told me about Lirlyn being pregnant" said Jak uncomfortably

"Yeah she dropped that little bomb on me last night"

"Is that why you crashed here?"

"Yeah I still can't believe she did that after she promised she wouldn't"

Melanie who was listening from the kitchen couldn't take it anymore and she burst into the living room,

"Oh oh I can't listen to this anymore she didn't do it on purpose and what sort of a man abandons his kids and pregnant wife" shouted Mel angrily

"Hey Mel calm down let me deal with this go and see your mother or something" said Jake as he led Melanie outside,

"Fine I'll go and see Lirlyn she must be devastated and he better be out of my house by the time I get home with Jamie"

Melanie spent the rest of that day comforting Lirlyn who was devastated and couldn't stop crying. When Melanie left to pick up Jamie, Clinton still hadnt come home. When Melanie and Jamie got home they found Jake sitting down by the lake.

"Daddy guess what I did today?"

"What" asked Jake

"I learned how to play soccer"

Melanie looked at Jake and she could tell that something big had happened and that he needed time to think.

"Come on Jamie lets go inside and you can help me make dinner"

After she had put Jamie to bed Melanie went outside to talk to Jake


	22. Sorting out the past

A/N – I'm so sorry I know it's been a while I've had this chapter on my computer for ages, but I don't like it, so I'll probably replace, but anyway here it is. Most of you will need to reread the last chapter to know what is going on.

_Melanie went out to talk to Jake._

Sorting out the past 

"Hey, aren't you getting cold" said Melanie

"No, I've just been out here thinking," said Jake

"About what?" asked Melanie sitting down next to Jake.

"Everything"

"I'm sorry I exploded earlier. What happened with Clinton?"

"I told him he was one of my oldest friends, but that I couldn't believe that he could really leave his family"

"Alright, then what?"

"I told him he couldn't stay here and that he should go home"

"Did he?"

"No he said he was going to stay at Bobby Ray's"

"Oh right"

"How's Lirlyn?" asked Jake.

"Devastated. Petrified at the thought of being a single working mother of 5"

"Oh my god. How could he do that? I don't know how any man could abandon his kids like that and I can't even begin to imagine how Lirlyn must be feeling"

"I know, when I found out I was pregnant when Jamie and I were in New York, I was terrified at the thought that I might have to do it alone. Even though I knew that I wouldn't have been alone, I would have had my parents, Stella and even if we weren't together I knew I'd still have you around. But Lirlyn doesn't have any family left, she's only got us"

"Don't worry we'll be there for her and the kids. I just can't believe how he's turned out, he works all day, yells at Lirlyn if his dinner is not on the table when he gets home and then he goes to the bar every night and gets drunk. That could have been me"

"How do you work that one out?"

"Come on Lirlyn and Clinton were just like us, they got pregnant and married right out of high school. If you hadn't miscarried, that could have been us," said Jake miserably

"Yeah, if I'm honest I think it would have. But it's changed now, I no we won't let that happen"

"I know," said Jake then he paused, "Do you ever think about that baby?"

"Yeah I do, I'll never be okay about losing it, but at the time I felt relieved and even now I think it was for the best, I'm ashamed to admit that but it's true. They would have been 11 by now"

"I know I think about them all the time. At the time I thought that us having a baby would be an adventure and it did take a long time for me to realize that it would have been our only adventure. I still think that the baby was a blessing even losing it"

"What?" said Melanie emotionally not understanding at all.

"No, don't get me wrong, it'll never be okay. But if we hadn't gotten pregnant, we wouldn't have gotten married"

"Yeah and if I hadn't lost it, I wouldn't have left and made something of my life and let you grow up" said Melanie understanding now what he had meant.

"Exactly and because we got married you had to come back for a divorce and then we wouldn't have gotten back together and have Jamie"

"Yeah okay if you think about it that way, it does make it easier," said Melanie.

"It's still scary to think that if we had stayed together, you'd be a housewife, looking after a crappy house and 4 or 5 kids. I'd still be working at the tyre factory and getting drunk everynight"

"I know, I try and not think about that. We're nothing like that now, we're lucky our time apart made us grow up and realize how we really feel" said Melanie.

"I know. I can't imagine being without you or Jamie or not being around for the twins"

"I know, and I know you would never do that. And you should know that I would never take the kids from you no matter what happens" said Melanie as she hugged Jake.

"Oh" gasped Melanie, "The babies are kicking" she put Jake's hands on her stomach.

"Oh my god, I feel it" said Jake emotionally

"Right come on inside before you catch a cold. I don't want you worrying anymore, you're not Clinton and I'm not Lirlyn. We're gonna grow old together and we'll be the only couple still having sex in the nursing home everyday"

Jake just laughed and took Melanie's hand and went inside.


	23. Chaos

Chaos 

"Jamie, get in here" Mel shouted out the kitchen window to Jamie who was playing on the porch.

"Mummy" said Jamie coming into the kitchen

"Uh huh" said Mel as she put his lunch on the kitchen table.

"Where are all my toys?"

"I told you sweetie, they're all packed away"

"Was I bad?" asked Jamie close to tears.

"No, no of course you weren't" said Mel bending down to talk to him, "We had to pack them away in boxes, so that Daddy could put them in the big truck and take them to your new room in the new house"

"Oh okay" said Jamie sitting up at the kitchen table, "can I go in the big truck with Daddy?"

"I'm sure Daddy will let you"

Jamie sat and ate his lunch then Melanie cleared away his dishes.

"Mummy"

"Yes"

"When can I play with my toys again?"

"We're moving in tomorrow, so I think we could get Daddy to find some for you then"

"Okay. The new house is for my baby brother or sisters"

"To make room for them, but you are going to have your own special toy room"

"When are the baby's coming out of your tummy?"

"3 months" said Mel thinking about how big her baby was now and how much like Jake he was, "C'mere and give your Momma a hug"

Jamie jumped down from his chair and hugged Melanie.

"What's goin on here?" said Jake standing in the doorway

"Oh we're just having a little chat, weren't we?" said Melanie

"Uh huh. Daddy, Mummy said I could come in the big truck with you, can I?" asked Jamie excitedly going over to his father.

"Okay. You wanna come now. I just loaded it," said Jake, "oh and Mel why do you have 16 huge boxes labeled shoes?"

"Well feet expand during pregnancy so I had to buy more shoes" said Mel innocently.

"Yeah, whatever honey" said Jake putting his arm around Mel and kissing his head. Then he picked up Jamie and took him out to the truck.

----------------

A/N - for everyone reading this I just loaded another Sweet Home Alabama Story, it's a fluffy romantic one, you should all definitely read it, it's called 'History Repeating it's self


	24. Naming the Twins

**Naming the Twins**

"Honey," said Melanie weakly

"Yeah?" said Jake looking exhausted.

"When are you bringing Jamie to see the twins?" she asked.

Melanie had given birth to two healthy baby girls earlier that evening.

"First thing tomorrow morning," promised Jake.

"Good. He'll love them won't he?" said Melanie. Even though she was exhausted she knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Of course he will, he has two baby sisters," said Jake.

"That are still called, Baby Perry 1 and 2," said Melanie.

"Honey, shouldn't you get some sleep, you must be exhausted. We can decide on their names in the morning"

"I am exhausted but I can't sleep," said Mel, "Come on I want to name them"

"Alright, alright," said Jake knowing he couldn't deny Melanie anything a few hours after she had given birth to their children, "What were the girl names we liked?"

"Rachel, Rebecca, Beau, Paige, Claire and Holly"

"Okay then," said Jake looking into the little cribs by Melanie's bed.

"Beau is still my favourite, isn't it so cute for a little girl?" gushed Melanie.

"Yeah we can name our daughter after my Uncle Bo the alcoholic that killed Cousin Jean with a shovel," said Jake sarcastically.

"Fine," said Melanie unhappily she really loved that name, "What do you think we should name them?"

"Claire"

"No," moaned Melanie, "They're not Claire, that's a dull, drab name, they are far too pretty for that name"

"Rachel and Rebecca then," said Jake.

"Two R's that is way too cliché," insisted Melanie.

"That leaves us with Holly and Paige"

"She is definitely a Paige," said Melanie fondly stroking the cheek of one of the babies.

"Yeah she is," said Jake, "So Holly then?"

"No, she isn't a Holly"

"Rachel?"

"No look at her Jake," said Melanie.

"Rebecca seems like such a big name for such a little girl," said Jake gently picking up the unnamed baby.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"She's make a cute Becca, you know short for Rebecca," said Jake.

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Well looks like it's Paige and Becca Perry," said Melanie happily.

"Yeah," said Jake kissing the top of Mel's head, "Thank you"

"No problem," said Melanie

"I'm in a room with the three prettiest girls in the world," said Jake as he gently lay Becca in her crib.

"And you wouldn't be at all biased would you?"

"I can't help that I have a stunning wife and three gorgeous kids"

"Wow three kids"

"I know," said Jake, "how grown up are we?"

"It's scary I don't feel like a mother of three"

"You'll get used to it, you're a fantastic mother"

"Thanks"


End file.
